Adopted
by Emerald Tide
Summary: Amu's parents died when she was two. She has been dragged from foster home to foster home ever since, never knowing what family was, much less love. But all that changes when she is adopted by the Tsukiyomis and meets Ikuto. Amuto & Kutau, a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Adopted

Amu was scared.

She had always been terrified of change, and now she was scared of the huge house that loomed in front of her, the house that belonged to the Tsukiyomi's. That voice in her head, the sensible, logical part of her, reprimanded, _Who cares? Look, they'll always be the same. He'll ignore you, like every other kid you've met. Your "parents" will treat you like some extra toy they don't need. You'll get into some trouble, and they'll send you to some other place, and it'll start all over again. Same old, same old. Nothing will change. You don't need to worry. There's no change, it's all an illusion. _

But Amu didn't care. Even though she knew it would be the same, even though she had experienced it more times than she could count, Amu had an automatic instinct that made her frightened of any new foster family that was willing to take her in.

She rang the doorbell, and a pretty woman opened it a few seconds later. "Hello! You must be Amu! I'm Souko Tsukiyomi. Welcome to your new home!" Amu was still shaking. She stepped in the house, and her eyes took in the surroundings. What could she say? It was a huge mansion. Like every other house she had been in…

She started to relax a little. _It'll be the same. It's all the same._ Her fingers traced a small sculpture on a wooden table, and she giggled.

Souko tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. "Do you like it? I could give it to you if you want." Then she smiled gently. "You know, I was an orphan too." Amu's eyes grew wide. "I was scared of change too, but you'll get over it. Don't worry."

Automatically, she started shaking again. Tears threatened to leak out. _This is different… She's different… _Souko noticed this, and her eyes grew wide. "Do you want me to take you to your room?" Amu nodded without looking up. _She's nicer than the others, but I'd rather it be the same… _

Souko led Amu to her new room and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you." Amu's head instantly snapped up. Souko's voice sounded different. "Aruto and I will be at work all day, so you'll have Ikuto take care of you. You know the boy we were talking about? He'll be back from his camping trip tomorrow, and I'll be gone to work." She sighed wearily. "You'll be alright, won't you?" She smiled at Amu. "I know how you feel, alright? If you have any trouble, or need to confide in anyone, you can turn to me."

Amu smiled a bit, but it wasn't because this strange woman was being so kind. It was because she could be alone, away from everyone – especially the boy who was bound to act like she wasn't there.

She had been through it before – they would bring their friends home, have snacks in the kitchen, play video games. This Ikuto boy wouldn't even notice when she snuck out of the house. _Maybe I can find a place to sing, _she thought happily, then shook her head. Singing was for later, when she already felt comfortable here. But maybe she could find that perfect place later the next day, when Ikuto came home. The adults were always more observant about their new "children" than the kids.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts by the doorbell. _It must be A – no, _Father_, coming home, _Amu thought. _I'll have to eat with them… _She quickly hurried down the stairs. _They'll make a special dinner for me to celebrate my first day here, and send me to bed early, _she thought hopefully. _It'll be the same as last time. Nothing will change – will it?_

Amu was right. As she came into the dining room, Souko quickly walked behind the table next to Aruto, who was still in his business suit. "Surprise!" she shouted, putting an arm around her husband. "We've made a welcome dinner for you! Do you like it?"

Amu sighed in relief and put a small smile on her face. Yup, it was all the same. "I love it."

The couple couldn't help noticing the knowing look on her face, the one that said, "I expected that." Suddenly, they remembered how many foster homes she had been to, and felt awkward.

The dinner was a silent one. Amu barely tasted the delicious food. She wanted to go to bed, and lie there sinking into her thoughts. Maybe hum a little. When she was done, Aruto studied her carefully. "Do you want to go to bed early?"

That was also exactly what Amu expected. "Yes, Father," she said, wincing a little at the word _Father_. Boy, would she have to get used to that.

When she got upstairs, Amu turned out the lights and went immediately to bed, without brushing her teeth or changing into her pajamas. She just wanted to lie there and sink into her thoughts, as usual.

For the first time, though, she thought that she should stop worrying about change. _Don't you see? _The logical side of her had come out again. _You _should _stop worrying. Didn't you notice today? Even if "Mother" was a bit different, didn't she treat you the same as the others overall? And you don't need to worry about that boy. If they're the same, he's the same. Everything's the same. _And with that comforting thought, Amu drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, everyone, I'll admit it. I was way too confident when I started to write this, but later I found out it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. But still... please review everyone! Especially those harsh concritters! I'm in desperate need of advice! (But if most of you say the story's awesome, I'll just continue to write like this... but I need advice! Let all the great writers review this story!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

As soon as she woke up, Amu remembered that she had to stay home by herself today.

Well, not exactly by herself, but who cared? _I'll find a place where I can sing in peace, _she thought. Singing was the way she escaped from the world, from all her fears. Nobody had ever heard her sing before except herself. It was a secret that she kept to herself.

But then again, didn't she keep everything to herself? For a moment, Amu remembered her when she was five, flipping through a huge leather-bound dictionary while the others told jokes and dared each other to do things. Then, she managed to stumble across a definition that everyone else used, but she had no idea what it meant.

_Friend (noun): a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard._

That alone had made her feel strange, and it wasn't a good feeling. _Was that "loneliness"?_ Amu wondered for the first time. Then, she shook it off. _Argh! What am I thinking about? I need to find a place, NOW! _

She looked everywhere, she really did. The Tsukiyomis had a small glass greenhouse, a huge garden full of different flowers, and even a private pool with beach chairs. Damn, they had _everything _except a secluded place where she could sing.

"What are you looking for?"

Amu spun around in surprise, and her eyes met those of a boy her age. "H-huh?" she managed to stammer.

He raised an eyebrow. "I said, what are you looking for?"

"U-um, who are you?" _Great question, Amu, great question. _

The second eyebrow went up. "Didn't Mom tell you anything? I'm Ikuto." Ikuto grinned. "Nice to meet you. Now what were you looking for? Aren't you supposed to be in the house or something?"

Amu was surprised, to say the least. _This is Ikuto? This is the person I have to stay with for the entire summer? _None of the kids she had met had ever gone up to her and introduced themselves. This guy was…

Different. "Different" meant something had changed, and change was Amu's worst fear. The others had ignored her, left her alone, but now she had no idea how Ikuto would treat her. _I don't know anything after all… _All those comforting thoughts and feelings from last night had evaporated in an instant.

Ikuto studied her carefully. _What's with that? _he thought. She was gawking at him, her face flashing from shock, to fear, and – was that curiosity? He smirked. "What are you staring at?"

Amu's eyes widened. _Change… different… _She ran. "Wait!" Ikuto called, but she had already thrust the front door open and slammed it shut. He stared at it. _Interesting… but if that continues, the door's gonna fall off its hinges. _

He chuckled and walked away from the mansion, into a small, isolated garden – or what was left of it. It was surrounded by bushes, and there were rumors about a ghost there. Nobody would dare go in there for some reason, so the once fruitful garden was now reduced to a pile of dead weeds.

It was perfect if you wanted privacy or silence, and, though neither Amu nor Ikuto knew it, that was one thing they had in common.

Ikuto sat down on the pile of weeds and thought about the whole thing. His mother had wanted him to have a sibling but didn't want to give birth again, so she had gone to the orphanage. His first thought when his mom had mentioned the name Hinamori Amu: _She was freaking serious!_

But now, he was a bit curious about her. Why had she run when he introduced himself? Why did she act so afraid? Ikuto grinned again. He would have to find out himself.

Immediately after Amu slammed the door shut, she ran to her room and started crying. _Everything's different now… it's not fair… _That stupid, realistic voice in her head said, _Not everyone's the same, you know. And besides, if you were "kicked out" again and dumped in another foster home you would probably feel more scared. _

"No," Amu whispered. "I don't know anything now. There's no difference." If she had been scared before, it was nothing compared to this. She began to cry again.

Hours passed. She just sat there, in her uncomfortable position, crying, then dozing off, then crying again. Her mind was filled with thoughts – forlorn thoughts about how different everything would be.

She felt like she had been standing next to a deep hole all her life, and was afraid of being pushed in. Many times she had been nudged, but that had only deepened her fear. And finally, just when she was starting to think she'd always be on safe ground, she was shoved in and was falling, falling, falling…

Ikuto yawned. Dinner was supposed to be his time of peace and quiet, but now he had to share it with this girl… actually, though, he was glad his mom hadn't adopted one of those chatty or flirty girls. He hated those types of girls, but they seemed to be everywhere. "Dinner!" he called lazily.

Amu woke up with a jolt, and then realized she had fallen asleep. _Oh no… _She was nervous. What would Ikuto do? More importantly, what would _she _do? She had never used "it" with anyone but teachers, but before this, the teachers had been the only ones who acted like she was there. _Oh god, don't start worrying about school again. School is three whole months away, Amu, three months away. _Ugh. Just thinking about it made her shudder.

She cautiously walked down the stairs and into the living room. Ikuto studied her closely. Something about her was different than the other girls he had met. She looked normal, all right, but there was something…

Amu was perfectly aware of him watching her, which made her more nervous than ever. _What's he going to do? What should I do? This is frustrating… _She sat down silently and began to eat. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god… _Amu snuck a peek at Ikuto. To her surprise, he wasn't eating, just watching her. When their eyes made contact, however, he didn't look away, just kept on watching like he was doing nothing wrong. Finally, she looked away.

_Well… he isn't, technically._

Amu shook that thought away. _Still, _she thought, _it's different. It's, well, strange. It's not normal. _And to her, it wasn't normal. The other kids would look away, and, if they had a sibling, start whispering like she wasn't there, most likely about her.

Unbeknownst to her, Ikuto was just as curious. _What the hell is she doing? I mean, does she even know how to talk?_

Amu was getting more and more fidgety by the second. _That's it, I can't stand it anymore._

She stood up. "I'm full," she whispered. "Can I go upstairs?" Her entire body was screaming at her to get out of here, back to her new bed where she could lie in peace.

"No," Ikuto said. Amu's head rose up slowly, and Ikuto grinned to himself. "I purposely made an extra dinner for you, and you eat two bites and say you're full?" If she was the shy, quiet, obedient girl that he had made her out to be, she would sit back down and start eating again. He was testing her.

Amu frowned a little, and her first thought was: _Is he mad? I can't tell._ Her second thought was: _No way. _She needed to be alone, now. "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. "I need to go."

She started to walk upstairs, but Ikuto stopped her again. He smirked. "What could be more important than eating dinner with your new brother?"

Amu's eyes widened. _Brother? _Her mind comprehended the unfamiliar word. She looked down. "You aren't my brother," she whispered, quietly but firmly. "And you never will be." She walked past him.

What she didn't know, though, was that she had started something she could never go back on. Because Ikuto wasn't just curious now. For the first time ever, he was interested in a girl – and the people who knew him well also knew he tended to experiment on the things he was interested in. For Amu, that wasn't good. Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! Please review this chapter - I am still desperate &amp; in need of advice (as usual)! If you can't give me any advice at least review! You might not know this but when I get reviews I get this really good feeling which makes me want to write more... :) Anyway as long as you review I will be satisfied that my story is actually being read.<br>P.S. I might make a Yairi story soon. It isn't my favorite coupling, but there are NO Yairi stories these days which makes me want to write one...**


	3. Chapter 3: Pranks and Kukai

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Amu snapped out of her quiet sleep. Confused and tired, she looked up through half-shut eyes directly at the clock.

_4:30 a.m._

Her eyes snapped wide open. Four-thirty? She would wake up the entire family, and she might be kicked out again! Was her alarm clock broken? She hadn't set it this early.

Amu was panicking. Quickly getting up from underneath the covers, she reached out to where she had put her it last night, but…

It wasn't there.

_I. Am. Dead._

Amu would have screamed if the house had been empty. No, if the house were empty she wouldn't be worrying about getting kicked out… She frantically began to search for the alarm clock that would be the cause of her doom. After a few minutes, Amu found it in her underwear drawer and turned it off.

Then, the meaning sank in.

_Her underwear drawer._

Who else would set her alarm clock to four-thirty and hide it in her underwear drawer? Ikuto, of course. Nobody else would do such a thing. Amu felt annoyed, but more relieved – annoyed because he had played a prank on her, and relieved because maybe, just maybe, things were going to be the same after all. Feeling considerably more light-hearted, she decided there was no use in going back to sleep. Amu grabbed her clothes and walked –

_THUMP!_

And suddenly, Amu was flat on the ground.

Ikuto looked at her, half-amused and half-surprised. He hadn't expected it to work. It was like in the comics: A string tied in the doorway, that unsuspecting people would trip over. He'd only wanted it to agitate her. "Bit clumsy, aren't you?"

Amu looked up and saw Ikuto looking at her, obviously bored. Then, she glanced towards the string in the doorway. Eyes widening, all sorts of retorts popped into her mind – all completely lame.

_You were the one that put it there, so you have no right to say that!_

_I bet if someone tied a string in _your _doorway you wouldn't be talking like this! _

_Okay, just because you're the only one here doesn't mean you're the boss of this house!_

"Get out of my way."

Ikuto's eyes widened. Amu was looking at him coldly. Slowly, he backed away, and Amu, picking up her clothes again, walked into the bathroom.

The moment she entered, she slid to the ground. _Oh. My. God. _She had used the outer character. Involuntarily. What was with her? Amu always used it with teachers, but never with a kid – not even when they played pranks on her. So why Ikuto?

Amu might've cried, except she felt like she had run out of tears thanks to yesterday. _I HATE the outer character. HATE it, _she thought. But then, why couldn't she stop herself from using it?

* * *

><p>Ikuto stared at the bathroom door. <em>Interesting… <em>he couldn't help thinking. But the problem was… he was still completely bored.

Trying not to grin, he shifted through his contacts and pressed call. Immediately, it was answered. "My dear Ikuto Tsukiyomi or whoever has somehow stolen his cell phone, given that he doesn't know where it is half the time mainly because of the numerous holes in his pocket, why in the name of Jesus Christ and the little sister the Tsukiyomi family was supposed to adopt but hasn't yet even though they were SUPPOSED TO that I think is called Ami Haynalli or Amy Heesuki or Amu Heinaerally or Ammo Hanamolly or Amuto Hukifoamy or something like that are you calling me at the time of the beautiful sunrise WHEN I COULD BE PEACEFULLY, HAPPILY SLEEPING?" Ikuto could practically see the anger veins on his best friend's head.

Well, he was never very good-natured in the morning. Yet he somehow could say that entire hundred-word sentence without stopping to inhale. Ikuto decided not to point this out though; he was upset enough.

"Oh, that adopted little sister?" Ikuto said, feigning innocence. "Her name is Amu Hinamori, and we got her yesterday. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"WHAT? Are you actually serious this time? Because if you are, you better have a good excuse for not telling me!" He began to rant.

_This, _thought Ikuto contentedly, _is what I live for._

* * *

><p>Amu sighed. She was, to say the least, depressed. Plus, she probably wouldn't be able to find a good singing spot today.<p>

She should at least try, though. Picking herself up and walking out of the mansion, she managed to walk about five feet before she crashed into none other than Ikuto.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you always following me?"

"I'm not following you… you're following me."

"Oh really?"

Amu groaned. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Muttering a "Sorry", she ran past him toward the huge pool.

Why did staring at water always clear her mind? She had no idea, but looking at her reflection now gave her a strange sense of… hope? Was that what she was feeling, this emotion that made her feel that things might be all right after all?

A broad smile on her face, Amu stood up and continued her search.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Kukai Souma demanded. "If you're joking again, I swear I will…" He paused. "I don't know."<p>

Ikuto replied, "She's out somewhere, okay? If you want to meet her, go find her."

Kukai narrowed his eyes at him. "You're sending me out on a wild goose chase, aren't you?"

"That's up for you to decide."

He complained, "You know, nobody has EVER managed to annoy me besides you. All my brothers know that whenever I go home pissed, it's because of 'that Tsukiyomi guy'. Do you know HOW famous you are in my household right now? My brothers are seriously considering paying you to teach them your ways. I don't care if I've told you this before."

"Then I'd get a lot of money. But actually, your brothers are never really around. You have four, right?" Before Kukai could reply, he went on, "And yes, you told me before. Well, at least how you're acting right now is better than that stupid jolly personality you always have at school." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"That's my normal personality. Call it 'cheerful', thank you. 'Jolly' makes me sound like Santa Claus. THIS is my personality when I've been pushed to the limit."

"Yet you haven't exploded at me."

Kukai muttered, "Let's get back to the topic. Did you really adopt her or not?" He was on the verge of tearing his hair out.

"Oh, so you don't trust me?"

Kukai stared at him. "No, I don't trust you," he dead-panned.

"Maybe. I'll tell you after you play some video games with me. I'm completely bored."

"You love torturing me, don't you?" he grumbled as he followed Ikuto inside the mansion.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>Amu sat down on the ground, not caring whether her clothes got dirty. So much searching and she STILL hadn't found a place to sing. Tired, she leaned back on the tall bushes behind her.<p>

_CRASH!_

And suddenly, Amu was in a deserted garden, full of weeds. Her eyes widened as she scanned the place. She wasn't paying attention to the fact that it was a dreadful garden that looked like it had not been touched for a long time.

She had never seen such an amazing singing spot.

Too bad Amu didn't realize it happened to be the place Ikuto went to when he needed peace and quiet, too.

Amu looked at her watch. _Is it time for lunch already? _Happily, she reentered the mansion, grabbed an apple, and walked out again. She didn't want to sing just yet. First, she just wanted to sit there and soak in the best place she'd ever been in for the whole day.

* * *

><p>Amu had eaten dinner. There had been a note from Ikuto that he was going out, and some cold soup which she had microwaved. But she was so happy to have found a place to sing that she almost didn't mind…<p>

Almost. She was still mad about the string prank, but the happiness of finding the garden outshone it by far.

She wouldn't be thinking that in a few minutes, though.

* * *

><p>"I won," Ikuto said triumphantly as he set the remote down. They'd spent the whole day playing up in the game room, which happened to be next to Amu's room.<p>

"Didn't you say you'd tell me after I played SOME video games with you?" Kukai snapped.

"Fine, we did adopt her, okay? But she has this random habit of staying outside all day. It's weird."

"If you're lying to me again…"

"Look, I'm not." Ikuto stood up. "Here, I'm bored again. Help me do something."

Kukai glared at him and stood up also.

* * *

><p>Amu looked at her watch again.<em> Already?<em> She had been so busy daydreaming that she hadn't noticed the time passing. Slowly standing up, she walked to her room and opened the door…

Let's take a moment to wonder why both of Ikuto's pranks involved the door of her room…

_SPLASH!_

It took a moment for Amu to recover from the icy, wet sensation, but when she did, she heard laughter.

And suddenly, she was furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked as she slammed open the door of the game room. Kukai backed away, but Ikuto just glanced up lazily.

"Well, we WERE playing video games, but a few seconds ago we were laughing at you, and now I'm talking to you while Kukai's cowering in fear," he replied.

"I mean – why and how did you balance a huge bucket of water on the top of my door? And I thought you were supposed to be out somewhere! And… WHO IS THAT?" Amu pointed at Kukai. She looked absolutely demented, her wet hair somehow managing to stick out in every direction.

"Because I was bored. Kukai helped me. I lied. That's Kukai."

"Huh?" Amu was momentarily flustered, and Kukai took the chance to butt in.

"Hey, I'm Kukai Souma," he said cheerfully. "And you're…" He tried to remember what Ikuto had told him at 4:30 in the morning. "Anu Himamori?"

Amu scowled. "Amu Hinamori, but you were the one who helped him balance the bucket on my door, weren't you?" Looking ready to kill, she advanced on Kukai, who was now cowering in fear again.

Ikuto took pity on his friend. "It's a lot harder than it looks, you know. Not like in the comics," he said, hoping to divert Amu's attention.

It worked. "I AM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING! YOU CAN'T PLAY TRICKS ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED!"

"Change your pajamas. Who cares?"

"I do!" Amu stormed out of the room.

Kukai burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After laughing for about five minutes, with a very annoyed Ikuto glaring at him, Kukai finally caught his breath. "She passes," he managed to choke.<p>

Ikuto frowned. "Passes what?"

"My expectations. Or more accurately, my hopes."

"Why are you so interested in her anyways? Even before you met her you've wanted to meet her. Is a little sister really that interesting?"

Kukai sighed. "Yeah, but it's not only that. I only have brothers, and they're barely around. And when they ARE, they try to annoy me. So I guess I just wanted to see what a sister would be like…" He started to chuckle again. "That Amu girl's the best, though, and I've only just met her."

"Wanna help me?"

"Help you do what?"

Ikuto smirked. "Play tricks on her."

Kukai's eyes widened. "Oh yeah – why are you doing that anyways? She's getting pretty annoyed already – but I have to admit it's fun."

Ikuto shrugged. "I guess I'm sort of testing her reactions, in a way," he said. "It's interesting, and I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"You're always cheerful."

"With you, I'm not."

"I'm never bored with you either. Actually, I am. You should be ashamed that I'm more interested in my dear little sister than you. And no, not like that!" he snapped after seeing Kukai's grin.

"Shockingly, I'm not ashamed at all." He looked up at the clock, and his eyes instantly resembled plates. "Oh god. My parents are going to kill me."

"Bye!" Ikuto called as he ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>Even as Amu changed into new pajamas, turned off the lights, and went to bed, she was still furious. <em>Who does he think he is? Oh yeah, he's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and he's completely used to being in this house alone every day. <em>For the first time, she had the thought that Ikuto might actually be lonely. _No, _she told herself. _He has Kukai, and besides, he's "bored" when Kukai's not there, not "lonely". _Lonely was the feeling she had every day. The feeling she had had when she was five, flipping through a dictionary to check the definition of "friend", a word that was as foreign to her as "love" or "happiness". Ikuto didn't even know what lonely FELT like.

But maybe… she was lonely, wasn't she? Not bored, but lonely. And maybe playing pranks on someone would distract her from her loneliness… and that perfect someone was the person she was stuck with all the time. The person that completely deserved it, because he had played two tricks on her already.

Fighting back a huge, almost Ikuto-like smirk, Amu crept out of bed…

* * *

><p><strong>OMIGOD.<strong>

**I. HATE. THIS. CHAPTER.**

**I'm so sorry, people. THIS SUCKED THIS SUCKED THIS SUCKED. I'm so utterly sorry. I'm so sorry I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am.**

**Ugh. I'm still not satisfied. OKAY, FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO NOW HATE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT TO TRACK ME DOWN AND KILL ME, MY INITIALS ARE E.T., AND I LIVE IN CALIFORNIA, USA. THAT IS ALL I CAN TELL YOU. I AM SORRY. AND CRYSTAL, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE AWAY ANY OF MY PERSONAL INFO. OR ELSE I'LL GIVE AWAY ALL YOURS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (when I somehow pull myself out of my laziness and actually write another one.)**

**And I'm STILL not done beating myself up.**

**This sucked. I know I said this before, but I don't care. Kukai was completely OOC. I mean, he was ANNOYED. Okay, can you guys do me a big favor? Just imagine that Kukai is annoyed/pissed around Ikuto, but with other people he's his normal self. So he doesn't seem OOC…**

**For you people complaining about that…**

**WELL, I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO USE EVEN A TINY BIT OF YOUR IMAGINATION WHILE READING MY FANFICS. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU **_**ACTUALLY USE YOUR BRAIN**_**.**

**Oh dear. Did I just say that? I'm sorry; I'm just in a bad mood because my writing ABSOLUTELY SUCKS. So I'm taking it out on you guys. I really didn't mean it; you people are right. I shouldn't have to force you to use your imagination. It should come naturally.**

**I am officially going to proceed to throw up because of my writing skills.**

**You don't have to do anything, or imagine anything. Just 1) live with the fact that I wasted your precious time making you read this shitty piece of crap and 2) REVIEW. TELL ME IT'S HORRIBLE; I DON'T CARE. JUST REASSURE ME THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL ATTEMPTING TO READ THIS TRASH.**

**I mean it. Please, please, please review or the tidbits of sanity I have left will just… evaporate. I'm serious.**

**Did I forget anything? I already said my story sucks, so… um… I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it (does that make any sense?)**

**Happy birthday, .Angel! And thank you for giving me encouragement, even if it was only a little. I hope my birthday present (aka "chapter", because that's the technical name for garbage like this) doesn't make you barf all over your cake with its COMPLETE SUCKINESS.**

**Thank you, and PLEASE PRESERVE THE CRUMBS OF RATIONAL JUDGEMENT I HAVE LEFT BY CLICKING THAT LITTLE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON. TYPE WHATEVER YOU WANT IN THE ACTUAL REVIEW, JUST **_**REVIEW**_**.**

**Bye everyone, and THANK YOU AGAIN for reading this thing that doesn't deserve to be called a chapter. (If my next chapter is better, I'll stop abusing poor Caps Lock. Hopefully.)**


End file.
